You Found Me
by Kage Kancho
Summary: BotanKurama Oneshot Songfic to You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson, severe lack of plot, just something I wanted to write, I think it's sweet, please R&R rated cause I felt like it.


I know I don't normally do Botan-Kurama fictions, but this song just seemed to call out to them. And I changed a bit of Botan, but whatever. So if you don't want to read this, don't. I don't really want flames on this, but flame if you must, and if you find something you dislike, definitely tell me, ok? So anyway, read if you want, or don't, but please do review if you read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of the characters, the scene from the 2nd movie that I changed slightly, or "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson. HELLO! IT SAYS IT'S BY KELLY CLARKSON DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN IT!

Botan walked away from the Reikai Tantei. Once again, the world was saved without a hitch. To tell the truth it got boring once in a while. Everything was always right. Yusuke went back to the arcade, Kuwabara went to the ASPCA to check if the kittens were doing all right, Kurama went to his studies, and Hiei went moping somewhere. Like always, again. And Botan walked off, alone. Suddenly Botan turned as a voice called her from behind. Her rose eyes sifted through the crowds of Mushiori City and located…Kurama? What was he doing here? She walked toward him. "Yes, Kurama-san?" she asked when she got near. "What is it?" Kurama looked uncomfortable, and Botan cringed inside. What had she done this time? Opening his mouth, he blushed ever so slightly, and Botan's expression turned to very confused. Why was he blushing? That was not like the fox spirit she knew. "Botan-san," he paused, "I was wondering…" "Well that's dangerous," she giggled slightly at her own joke, trying to ease the tension between the two of them. All the while, however, her mind was working furiously to try to figure out what was going on in his head. "Yes, I guess so," he agreed. "Still, um…" he blushed slightly more, almost stumbling over the words to get them out. "Botan-san, would you like to…to go to the movies on Friday?" his last words came out quite rushed, and he looked at Botan with a slightly embarrassed blush staining his pale face. "Y-you mean as a date?" she asked, flustered. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't know! She hadn't let on about her crush, had she? She didn't know of a time when she had, but… "I-I guess so," he said, his hand behind his head. Botan was quiet, blushing, for a few moments, and then whispered slightly breathlessly, "O-ok." 

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

_  
_Their date was perfect. Kurama took Botan to the movie "Aeon Flux" and she loved the romantic ending. When the movie was over, he took her hand and led her to one of the more romantic restaurants in the city. Not romantic enough to have the classy music and the low lighting, but not noisy or anything either. It was an outdoor restaurant that was overflowing with flora. They ordered their dinners, and while they were waiting Kurama pulled over a branch of the Tiger Lilies and made a small bouquet, which he presented to Botan. She took them gently, a delighted smile on her face that lit up Kurama's face with joy.

And, just that once, she didn't feel alone. No one was ignoring her tonight. (Literally, though she didn't know that Kuwabara and Yusuke were filming their entire date. She just had this little feeling…)

_  
You found me  
When no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

Walking home hand in hand, Botan rested her head on Kurama's shoulder, a contented smile on her face. She was so happy that she was finally with him.__

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine

_  
I can't believe  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

A warm feeling in her heart, a memory surfaced. She was at Yusuke's school, and she had just finished talking to Koenma just before his whole castle was covered by water summoned by the lord of the Netherworld. She was so worried about her boss, and she was hurt from going underwater in the "sea" and from absorbing the object Koenma had told her to protect. Clothes tattered; she had fallen from the roof with almost no hope of being found. She was so unworthy of the Reikai Tantei's care. They had no reason to help. Her eyes had opened, surprised, as she found strong arms catching her, and a voice calling her name. Blurry rose eyes had opened to see Yusuke's concerned face. Smiling, Botan came back to the present, cherishing both moments. __

You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

Yet another memory surfaced, this one a bit more comical. Kuwabara, red-faced, was flirting with her, and though she kept an angelic but annoyed expression on her face, it touched her heart that he actually wanted to flirt with her of all people. That had all ended when the duo had rescued Yukina, but she still held a special place for him in her heart as one of the first who cared for her.

When she thought about it, she realized that her friends had always been there; she was just too blind to see.__

(You found me)  
(When no one else was looking')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

Arriving at the doorstep with Kurama, she gasped as he turned, lifted her chin, and brought her head up for a soft, gentle kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back until he pulled back, murmuring a "Sayonara" and walking down the path, waving gently. She waved back until she couldn't see him anymore, then went into her apartment and shut the door, leaning against it. She had to say, that date had been the best day of her life. She had finally noticed how much her friends cared for her, and she had found that Kurama cared for her as much as she cared for him. Smiling, she stored every moment of the day in her heart, so that whenever she looked back upon it, she could never feel alone.


End file.
